


Chances Are

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, True Blood
Genre: Community: whichwillow, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was suppose to be just a night out in a new town. A getting to know the neighborhood sort of thing. But it turns into more than Willow bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances Are

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Chances Are  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer/True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Alcide Herveaux/Willow Rosenberg  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 2,462  
>  **Prompt:** Willow is involved with a vampire/werewolf/witch from another show/book/movie  
>  **Summary:** It was suppose to be just a night out in a new town. A getting to know the neighborhood sort of thing. But it turns into more than Willow bargained for.  
>  **A/N:** Thank you to cordy69 for the beta  
>  **A/N2:** written for the whichwillow ficathon. A huge thank you to Gabrielle for all her encouragement. If it weren't for her I wouldn't have signed up and this fic wouldn't exist.

Willow walked out of the hotel, the cool breeze gently blew her long red hair around her shoulders as she started to walk down the street. Although she was new in town she felt safe enough. She had done her homework and made sure there wasn’t a hellmouth or any demonic activity anywhere near or around the town before she’d stepped foot into it. It was rest she needed not more of the same. If she had wanted to help fight monsters she could have just as well stayed in Sunnydale. But instead this was a getaway to determine if the life she was living back home was the one she really wanted. _Did she want to take her studies in witchcraft further or did she want something totally different?_ Those were just a few of the questions running through her mind. Questions she was determined to get the answers to.

“Hi.”

Willow jumped at the intrusion before she stopped and turned to see the tall gorgeous man coming up behind her. “Hi, yourself.”

“You going far?”

She shook her head. From the moment she had arrived in Shreveport two weeks ago he had made it his mission to keep an eye on her. “Not really. I thought I would get some fresh air. Take a look around. That sort of thing.”

“Do you mind if I tag along?”

She side-eyed him. “I can take care of myself, Alcide, you know?” 

He hastily held up his hands. “I know, Willow. I just thought you might want the company. But if you’d rather be alone. Then it’s okay. I’ll just go walk all by myself, alone, in the dark...” He looked back over his shoulder at her as he pretended to walk away.

Willow rolled her eyes. It wasn’t that dark yet, the sun had barely dipped below the horizon and she knew when she was being played. This guy was more than able to take care of himself. But he was just so damn gorgeous she couldn’t resist. “Fine. You can come too.”

Alcide smiled as he turned back around and fell into step beside her.

Her breath caught in her throat as he placed his hand at the small of her back to guide her. The heat from his hand radiated through her shirt to her spine and down to her toes. _If she wasn’t careful he could become one heck of a complication. And that’s the one thing her life definitely didn’t need any more of._

 

They were deep in conversation, the getting to know you kind when two men jumped out in front of them. Alcide quickly stepped in front of Willow and pushed her firmly behind him. “Can I help you?”

“We were just looking....” He flashed a wicked grin. “For something to eat.

Alcide’s eyes flashed as he stared down at the man in front of him. “You won’t find anything here.”

“Yeah? What about her.” The youngest one pointed at Willow standing behind Alcide. “She smells good.” He licked his lips obscenely as he continued to stare at the redhead woman Alcide was protecting.

A growl erupted from deep within Alcide’s chest. “Do we really want to do this?”

The older one hit the younger man in the chest. He knew trouble when he saw it and this guy was trouble with a capital T. “Let’s get out of here.”

With much grumbling and complaining the two men left.

Alcide was relieved that the two had decided to leave without a fight. He felt sure he could’ve handled his own, even with two on one but not with her. He didn’t want to risk her safety.

“What were they?”

“Who? Those guys?” He jerked his thumb in the direction they had left. “They’re vampires.” He gave her a curious look. “Haven’t you ever seen a vampire before?”

Willow nodded her head. “Sure. But not any that looked like that.”

“What do you mean?” Alcide didn’t understand what she meant. The vampires had looked exactly like everyone else. Well, except for the fangs.

She shrugged her shoulders. “They looked normal. If you hadn’t been there then I don’t think that I...” Willow didn’t bother to finish the sentence, she didn’t have to. They both knew what would have happened to her if she had been alone. “You’re a life saver.”

Alcide winked at her. That was one of the reasons he was there besides the fact that he liked her too much, way more than he should, he wanted to make sure nothing happened to her. Something she had said finally came to him. “How do you think vampires are supposed to look?” 

“Well, they have these ridges on their foreheads and their teeth are...” She quickly scrunched up her face in an imitation of a vampire before just as hastily dropping it. “It works better if you have the...”

“Ridges?” Alcide supplied helpfully.

Willow smiled as she nodded her head. “Yeah.”

Alcide opened his mouth to speak but before he uttered a word Willow had beaten him to it. 

“What are you?” She had seen the way his eyes had changed when he was facing the vampires and the question slipped out before she could recall it. “I don’t think you’re human.” Willow could have bitten her tongue. Why couldn’t she ever just keep her mouth shut?

Alcide had dreaded this moment since he had met Willow. And although he couldn’t deny he wished it would have come later, much later, once they had formed a relationship or hell been on at least one date but... "I don't want to lie to you, Willow. And I don’t want to keep secrets from you." Alcide ran his fingers through his hair. "That's why I think you should know..."

“It’s okay, Alcide. I know how to keep a secret.” After all she hadn’t yet told him about her practicing witchcraft. “Just tell me.” For a brief moment Willow contemplated the horror of being told he was a vampire. Not that there was technically anything wrong with vampires, she had friends, okay one friend who was a vampire... but being a friend and dating one were two totally different things. She wasn’t sure she could handle it. Or even if she wanted to.

He led her to a small out of the way spot that during the day was an outdoor restaurant that teamed with life but at night it was empty and quite spooky. Alcide waited for her to sit down before he took a deep breath. He could already feel her beginning to pull away from him and what he knew they could have together if she would only give them the chance. He took both of her hands in his. “I’m a werewolf.”

Willow closed her eyes as his words washed over her. She let out the breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding.

“Did you hear me, Willow? I’m a werewolf.”

A look of horror began to slowly cross her face as the memory of the pain another werewolf had caused her dawned on her and she quickly pulled her hands from his. Although she knew what had happened between her and the other werewolf wasn’t his fault... _What? It was totally his fault!_ She was so not going to sweep everything under the rug.

“What’s the matter, Willow?” Alcide put his hand on her shoulder. “Tell me.”

She shook her head to rid herself of memories of long ago that were best forgotten. “I dated a werewolf before.” 

Although her words were barely above a whisper, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that she had been hurt and very badly. He stared at her willing her to believe him. “I’m not him.”

All she had to do was take one look at the man in front of her to know that truer words had never been spoken. “I know that, Alcide. But I don’t think I can...” She shook her head. “I’m sorry but I’ve done the werewolf thing and I don’t think I can go through it again.”

“Can I ask what happened?” Alcide wasn’t a fool. He knew if he could get her talking then maybe he could make her see the difference between him and the other werewolf.

Slowly, her words stilted at first, Willow began to tell him the whole story. How the other werewolf had been the love of her life; she even told him how she had found out that he was cheating. It didn’t matter that it had happened over a year ago, the pain still hurt.

Alcide listened patiently to her story, his nails dug into the palms of his hands to keep from pulling her into his lap to offer her the comfort she desperately needed but for some reason was just as desperate not to ask for it. 

When she was finished, Willow raised her tortured eyes and gazed into Alcide’s handsome face. “Do you understand now? If I could, don’t you think that I would? I mean come on, look at you. You are everything a woman could ask for.” That was an understatement if she had ever heard one. From the moment she had met Alcide he had done things for her libido that hadn’t been done in a very long time. If ever. 

“Then why?”

“I told you.” She had just spent the last thirty minutes or so giving him the condensed version of her love life. That was the reason in a nutshell why. _Didn’t he listen?_ “I’ve done the werewolf thing.”

A sensual smile curled the corners of his mouth as he reached out and tugged a lock of her red hair. “And I’m telling you, darlin’... You’ve never done anything like me before.” For a moment Alcide could’ve kicked himself for allowing the words to escape. _What the hell? If she wasn’t going to give them a chance, what could it hurt?_

She couldn’t keep the laughter that had bubbled up inside her from spilling over at his words. “My, you do think a lot of yourself don’t you?”

Alcide had the grace to blush. “Not usually no. But I am comfortable in my abilities. I know that I am a lot better than the werewolf you knew.”

Willow’s eyes darkened. “You don’t even know him.”

He placed his hand on top of hers. “I don’t have to know him in order to know that he was a complete idiot.” 

She tried to ignore the shivers dancing down her spine from Alcide’s thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand. “How could you possibly know that?”

“Because he was foolish enough to let you go. I am not that stupid.”

For a brief moment she was struck speechless at his words. 

“Go out with me?” His voice was husky with hope.

“I....” She couldn’t deny that she was tempted, she was beyond tempted but she couldn’t let go of her past.

“I’m not him, Willow.” At the look on her face Alcide quickly repeated his words from earlier. “I promise you I am not going to hurt you.”

He had barely finished speaking and she was already shaking her head. “You can’t promise that. Oh sure, it starts out with good intentions. But you’ll be in your cage and then she’ll come along and you’ll have to let her share it with you. Strictly to save everyone else of course.” Tears were forming in her eyes before she had even finished speaking. “Then one thing will lead to another and before you can blink you’ll both be naked and I’ll be the one left alone to pick up the shattered pieces of my heart... again.” 

“Cage?” Alcide’s eyes were wide confusion. “What freaky kind of shit were you into?”

“Huh?” It was Willow’s turn to be confused. “Don’t you have a cage?”

“Uh. No.” He stood, held out his hand and pulled Willow to her feet. “I don’t know what you know about werewolves but speaking for myself..” It was always better not to speak on werewolves as a whole. Most werewolves preferred to keep their existence a secret. “I can change at will. I don’t need the full moon to decide that for me. Although, I do have to shift on the full moon, I don’t bite people.” He winked at Willow. “Not even if they’re asking for it.” Something in his eyes let her know that for her he just might make an exception. “And I don’t cheat. Not ever.”

Her head was telling her to be careful, not to believe him. But there was something in his eyes that caused her heart to believe everything he had said. Willow had the distinct impression that dating Alcide would change her life forever if she would only give him the chance. For a few more minutes the war continued inside of her but finally she realized it all boiled down to one thing. She either liked Alcide and wanted to get to know him better, a lot better, or she didn’t. 

“Okay.” Her voice was soft but firm with determination.

A beautiful smile lit Alcide’s handsome face, his eyes shown with happiness. “Okay?”

Willow nodded her head.

“You’ll go out with me?”

Once again she nodded.

The smile threatened to split his face. “You won’t regret it, Willow. I promise.”

Without another word they turned and headed back towards her motel. 

 

 

The stars twinkled above as he walked out onto the porch to join her. He had been looking forward to this moment all day. With a smile on his face, Alcide handed her a tall glass of iced tea as he sat down on the porch swing beside her. “Penny for your thoughts.”

Willow accepted the glass gratefully. Even after living there for three years she didn’t know if she would ever get used to the sticky heat of Louisiana. “I was just remembering when we first got together.”

“When I saved your life.”

Willow’s mouth hung open in shock. “You did no such thing Alcide Herveaux. I can’t believe you said that!”

A huge grin began to spread across his face. “I remember distinctly you telling me that I was a life saver.” He nudged her with his shoulder.

“Well, yeah but I meant...”

He quickly interrupted with a smug look on his face as he slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. “So you see, I did save your life.”

A soft sigh of contentment escaped her as she lay her head against his shoulder. Why should she argue any longer? After all Alcide was right. He had saved her life just not in the way he thought and in more ways than he would ever know.


End file.
